Clueless Austin
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Ally Dawson is a witch! She got kicked out of her house in Mystic Falls, Virginia and now she leaves with her uncle in Miami. She had to change attitude so she put a mask of a good, soft, geel girl. But she's not like that. What happens when Austin gots a gig in Mistic Falls? What will happen when Austin follow her? How will he reacts when he falls into the supenatural wolrd?


_**Clueless Austin:**_

_**Hello! I know i have to upload my Wolfblood fanfiction don't worry i haven't forgot but i have a major writters block about this story and i bunch of ideas for others and i thought if i write a few of them my mind will get "clear" and i have space to thought about the story.**_

_**Now, in this story is a crossover between Austin and Ally and The Vampire Diaries. I hope you like it! Ally in this story is a little diffrent than the Ally in the show i hope you like it.**_

_**Review and tell me what do you think. Now if you want you can follow me in twitter or Google + or Facebook to get updates in the stories.**_

_**Twitter account: TVDvicky**_

_**Google+ account: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

_**Facebook account: Vasiliki Tzalachani**__**Now to the story!**_

_**Enjoy! And Review!**_

_**Chapter 01: Ally has a boyfriend?**_

**Ally POV**

I'm divested my best friend, Jeremy, is dead. He is dead two whole months! I want to cry so hard but I can't. Because I have a secret.

Austin, Trish, Dez are my best friends here in Miami but they never know that I'm a witch that actually lived at Mystic Falls. There I had my friends Elena, Jeremy's cousin/sister, Bonnie who is also a witch, Caroline who is a Vampire and Stefan which has a brother Damon they both of them are vampires. Jeremy in the other hand was a hunter who could see ghosts. We used solve mysteries without my parents know.

How Jeremy and I met?

Well I used to be his drug buddy and when my parents found out they send me to my uncle here in Miami. I had to change look and my attitude. I became the geek and soft girl. But all this is just a mask. Bonnie used to teleport here in Miami to help practice magic now I teleport to Mystic Falls to hung out with my friends and sometimes go to school with them.

Austin things he is the bad boy and I'm the soft girl but he doesn't know that I killed so many Vampires that I lost counting. I'm 17 but my friends think I'm 16 I did a spell that I can go to both schools, in Miami and Mystic Falls, when I'm in Mystic Falls the time in Miami freeze and when I'm in Miami the time in Mystic Falls goes normally only I'm not there.

I was snapped from my thoughts by Austin talking to me.

Austin: Hey Ally! Why are you sad?

Crap! How I explain that?

Suddenly my phone rang. It was Jeremy? What?

Ally: Jeremy?

Jeremy: Ally?

Ally: How?

Jeremy: Bonnie died and I'm alive.

Ally: Whh….what? Bonnie is dead? I had tears in my eyes. I run and went to my practice room.

Jeremy: Yes. You are the only one who knows the truth.

Ally: What about the others? We need to find Silas otherwise we are screwed!

Jeremy: Silas is Stefan's doppelganger.

Ally: I'm coming to Mystic Falls.

Jeremy: See ya in a sec.

Little did she know that Austin was listening. Austin opened the door and Ally was nowhere to be found.

**Austin POV**

When I learned the news that I got a gig to Mystic Falls' Grill I was so happy because I never had been in Virginia! I bet Ally will be excited!

When I arrives at Sonic Boom and got in I saw Ally and she was sad, really sad. Like someone had died.

Austin: Hey Ally! Why are you sad?

She didn't had the time to answer me because her phone rang. But when she looked at the ID of the caller and she froze, then she answers It.

Ally: Jeremy?

Jeremy: Ally?

Ally: How?

Jeremy: Bonnie died and I'm alive.

Ally: Whh….what? Bonnie is dead? She had tears in my eyes. She run and went to her practice room.

She was shocked so I run to see what makes her so sad.

But I heard something that I never expected.

Jeremy: Yes. You are the only one who knows the truth.

Ally: What about the others? We need to find Silas otherwise we are screwed!

Jeremy: Silas is Stefan's doppelganger.

Ally: I'm coming to Mystic Falls.

Jeremy: See ya in a sec.

What does she meant "I'm coming to Mystic Falls". Mystic Falls in Virginia and Virginia is far away! How the heck she could go there? So I opened the door and she was gone.

How?

**Ally POV**

I arrived at Damon's and Stefan's house just in time when Stefan went into the living room.

Stefan: What the bloody hell? Ally? How?

I was crying.

Stefan: Why are you crying?

Ally: I can't tell.

Just then Damon came into the room.

Damon: Ally? Come here.

Then he did something I never expect, he hug me.

Damon: Oh! Ally.

Ally: Why?

Damon: She thought of you and Jeremy. We still hugging and both crying.

Stefan: What is going on?

Damon and me: We can't tell.

Stefan: Whatever.

Then Jeremy came into the living room and said.

Jeremy: She is fine she sends her love.

Then I broke down I cried as much as I had keep all the emotions from when I first killed a vampire and when Elena's and Jeremy's family dies and when Jeremy died all those emotions came forth and I couldn't stop I was so sad. Damon tried to keep his emotions hidden but he failed miserable. I always knew that he didn't hate Bonnie he kinda loved her. I smiled at the memory of me when I almost blow up the whole school and Bonnie save us. Bonnie was my guardian angel to me.

Suddenly I had an idea. We need to do a funeral for her. Just then Rebeakah came in with a sad face. **(A/N: Rebeakah in this story is really good and she helps the gang to kill Siles. And she is really close friends with Ally.)**

Rebeakah: I can't find Bonnie.

Ally: You can't find her because she is died.

Rebeakah: It can't be. All those messages? I search all summer for her I never found her or her mum.

Jeremy: And that's why I was sending those messages to all her friends. She didn't want to be sad for her.

Now Rebeakah grab Jeremy's neck and pinned him in the wall.

Ally: No! Rebeakah! He was dead two whole months and Bonnie did a spell to bring him back and sacrificed herself, she thought of us.

Damon: Wait a second. How you learned that Bonnie was dead?

Rebeakah: When Kol was back, the time the vale was down, he wrote a note.

Jeremy: What does it say?

Rebeakah: My dear sister. They Bennett witch is dead. I saw her body. I want to scream in frustration! How I didn't have the chance to tell her what our mother told me that would happen if we hadn't break Klaus curse.

Ally: What does he mean?

Rebeakah: He means that every Bennett witch had to married a Mickelson.

Damon: Why?

Rebeakah: We are boned by the curse with the vampires. The first person Kol saw was Bonnie's great great grandma.

Ally: What Bonnie has to do with that?

Rebeakah: Well that witch looked exactly like Bonnie and Kol had fell for her. So when he saw Bonnie he wanted to tell her that he loved her but he frustration took the chance away.

Ally: Awww! So romantic, I didn't knew that Kol had felling for Bonnie now they are both in the other side and can finally be together.

Rebeakah: I came by Sonic Boom but you weren't there.

Ally: When?

Rebeakah: Before I come here.

Ally: I was in my practice room and talking on the phone with Jeremy after that I teleported here.

Rebeakah: You girl you need to wear your clothes right. What happened to the Ally I knew?

Ally: I had to change so my uncle and the friends in Miami think I'm soft and geeky.

Rebeakah: Well I'm taking you to Miami for a drink to forget the swore I except to dress like you are used to…not like that, because otherwise they are going to kick us out thinking we are 14 years old.

Ally: You got it. I changed with magic. I was wearing leather black jeans, black high heels boots, red T-shirt with a black necklace and a leather black jacket. My hair was a bit darker and with black highlights. My make up was red lip gloss, black eyeliner and I was ready.

I teleport us to the entrance of the Mall.

Ally: I want a cigarette.

Rebeakah: Now?

Ally: Yes, why not?

Rebeakah: Ok, girl.

Ally: Follow me.

I take us to behind the Mall. There I saw Austin trying to write by himself a song.

Rebeakah: He is Austin, right?

Ally: Yes. I opened the package and took a cigarette, and with magic I light it and start smoking.

Ally: Man! I miss it!

Rebeakah: When it was the last cigarette you smoked?

Ally: Yesterday.

Rebeakah: I thought you and Jeremy cut it.

Now Austin was staring at us.

Ally: We did but I had to start it again since Alaric died.

Rebeakah: Ally? Now she was shocked.

Ally: What?

Klaus: What do we have here?

Ally: Don't touch her!

Austin was pale.

Klaus: Alison! Your parents never teach you that smoking is it a bad habit?

Ally: Nicklaus your father never teach you that going around and killing innocent people is a crime?

Klaus: Now I see you don't have any weapons since your parents kick you out, am I right?

Rebeakah: Her parents didn't kick her out because try to keep Mystic Falls safe.

Klaus: No, they didn't. They kick her out because she is a monster!

Ally: And you are telling me that because I'm a witch. Look yourself you are half vampire and half werewolf. I'm simple a witch you are the monster here.

Austin now was confused, Ally could see it in his eyes.

I didn't care if Austin was a witness or not but I had to do it.

Ally: Illuminas eum in ignem! (Light him on fire!)

Just then Klaus was burning on fire and Rebeakah took one of the daggers that he used to stab them and put him in a sleep.

Austin: What the hell is going on?

Rebeakah: You didn't see anything and now go. She compelled him.

Rebeakah: I hope he's not on vervain.

Ally: He's not. Let's go!

Rebeakah: Hey! You know that you didn't kill him, right?

Ally: I know he is an Original.

Rebeakah: Then why you stab him?

Ally: Just to keep him from attacking you, me and Austin.

By now we were at the club.

Rebeakah: Hi!

Waiter: Oh! Hey….Rebeakah? Ally?

Ally: Tyler?

Tyler: Long time no see. How are my girls?

Ally: Your girls?

Tyler: Yes, you and Vikki used to hanging out a lot. Now for you, Rebeakah, nice to see you again and helping us this time not just turn me into a hybrid.

Ally: Why aren't you in Mystic Falls?

Tyler: I thought Miami was a clean start since my and Caroline broke up.

Rebeakah: WOW! Back up. You and Caroline are OVER?

Tyler: Yes.

Ally: No emotions….oh! no! You switched your emotions off! Why Ty?

Tyler: Because I want.

Rebeakah: I have an idea.

Ally: What.

Rebeakah: Come.

She lead me outside the store and told me.

Rebeakah: We get him drunk and then will tell him to switch on his emotions, you are with me?

Ally: Sure, I want a drink.

While we were going to get in Trish shows up.

Trish: Hello, there. You are new here?

We are busted if I speak she will get it it's me.

Rebeakah: Yes we are.

Trish: I'm Trish.

Rebeakah: I'm Rebeakah. Nice to meet you now we have to go, sorry.

Trish: Wait. The girl in the leather clothes she looks like Ally.

Ally: Who? I said with British accent.

Trish: Oh! Nothing.

Ally: Bye.

We got in and start talking to Tyler. We got him to drink 24 different drinks. And played a Q&A.

Tyler: Well, your turn Ally.

Ally: Oh! Well. When did you slept with Vikki for first time?

Tyler: At the first day of High School, my turn Dawson.

Ally: Ready. I said and drink my vodka.

Tyler: When was the first time you had sex? Now he was smiling with sarcasm.

Ally: With you after the prom and the last time I was in Mystic Falls and my parents knew I was in town.

Rebeakah: WHAT?

Tyler: It's true! He said laughing.

Then someone said that we have to dance!

Me and Rebeakah share a look and said.

Me and Rebeakah: We are going to dance first.

Gary: Okay and with those clothes?

Ally: Of course not. I grab Rebeakah and went to the bathroom.

**In the bathroom:**

Ally: mutare vestes saltationis. (Change us to dance clothes.)

After we were ready we went on stage and said at the same time to put the song.

**On stage:**

The song that put was one of my favorites so we start dance to the song "I like it loud" by Cash Cash. I notice that Austin was with Trish and Dez looking at me with their mouth dropped. Then I remembered that I had changed my hair back to normal. Just then Tyler show up and we start dancing like our bodies were one. I knew he was drunk but I wasn't so I tried to keep it there. After Rebeakah had found a partner they start dancing. After the song finished Tyler kissed me and said

Tyler: I missed you.

I just smiled and answered:

Ally: You missed me so much that you will switch your emotions back on?

Tyler: I like it that way.

Ally: I don't. And I kissed him again.

Austin: Ally?

Tyler: What now?

Ally: Ty, calm down.

Austin: Who is it?

Tyler: I'm Tyler, Ally's…..drug buddy.

Now he did it. He told Austin that I was doing drugs.

Austin: Drug buddy? Ally is that true?

Ally: Yes.

Rebeakah: I'm going to handle this. She turned to Austin and compelled him to forget everything.

Then we went to Sonic Boom without Tyler of course. I changed and waited for Austin to show up.

Rebeakah: Now girl I have to go see you in a week.

Ally: Wait a week?

Rebeakah: Yes, I heard Trish saying that Austin have a gig in Mystic Grill the next week.

Ally: Super! I could get the chance to do the funeral.

Rebeakah: You are right. Hey! Do you think if we tell Tyler that Bonnie died he will switch on his emotions?

Ally: Probably. I'll text him.

Rebeakah: Kay! Bye! And she left.

After that Austin came in.

Austin: Hey Als! I got big news!

Ally: You got a gig at Virginia!

Austin: Oh! You know? Now was seemed sad.

Ally: Trish told me. OH! MY GOD! Trish and Dez!

Austin: What about them?

Ally: Nothing. Be down in a second okay?

Austin: Okay.

I opened my phone and called Damon. I had forgot that they were in the bar.

Damon: Damon Salvatore in your service.

Ally: It's me.

Damon: You had fun?

Ally: Let me guess, Rebeakah?

Damon: Yes. So how can I help?

Ally: Rebeakah and I forgot to compel Trish and Dez after the dance, drinking contest.

Damon: I've got it.

Ally: Thanks, Damon. I will come back to Mystic Falls in a week and I'm going to handle Bonnie's funeral. The only things you have to do is to tell Caroline and Elena and everybody else. Oh! Ask Jeremy to ask Bonnie how she wants her funeral to be.

Damon: Got it! And don't forget to text Tyler the news, Rebeakah says.

Ally: Okay. See you in a week. Good Luck.

Damon: You too. See you in a week.

I closed the phone and texted Tyler and told him about Bonnie. After a second I got and answer from Tyler and Damon.

Tyler's message:

No! It can't be true! I will come to the funeral.

Damon's message:

Trish and Dez are compelled.

I answer them and went down stairs where I saw Dez and Trish confused. It worked I thought.

**Austin POV**

Strange things are happening. I after i heard Ally talking to some guy named Jeremy. I don't what is going on so I left and went to my spot behind the Mall and tried to write a song by myself since Ally had to run from a guy named Silas. After 10 minutes I wasn't alone, it was a blonde girl with red shirt and black leggings and wore high heels boots with her was another girl with dark brown almost black hair with black highlight and she wearing leather black jeans, black high heels boots, red T-shirt with a black necklace and a leather black jacket. Her make up was red lip gloss, black eyeliner, she looked like Ally but sultrier.

I tried to write my song when I heard the blonde girl ask her:

Blonde Girl: He is Austin, right?

Does she know me?

Brunette Girl: Yes. She opened the package and took a cigarette, and with magic I light it and start smoking.

If she was Ally she wouldn't smoke. She's not Ally.

Brunette Girl: Man! I miss it!

Miss what? The smoke?

Blonde Girl: When it was the last cigarette you smoked?

Brunette Girl: Yesterday.

And she missed already? That's what addicted means.

Blonde Girl: I thought you and Jeremy cut it.

Did she say Jeremy? As in Jeremy that Ally was speaking this morning? Is this Ally?

Now I was staring at us.

Brunette Girl: We did but I had to start it again since Alaric died.

How many people that girl has lost?

Blonde Girl: Ally? Now she was shocked.

Did she just call the girl Ally as in my Ally? It can't be!

Brunette Girl: What?

Now I saw a man standing and glaring at the blonde girl. His eyes were scary.

Blonde Guy: What do we have here?

Brunette Girl: Don't touch her!

If she was my Ally she would say first to that man not to touch me. I was pale.

Blonde Guy: Alison! Your parents never teach you that smoking is it a bad habit?

Now I'm confused is this my Ally or another girl?

Brunette Girl: Nicklaus your father never teach you that going around and killing innocent people is a crime?

He's doing what? Is he going to kill me? I'm afraid! He has a strange name.

Blonde Guy: Now I see you don't have any weapons since your parents kick you out, am I right?

Weapons? My Ally would never bring guns with her. And when her parents kick her out I thought she only had her dad here in Miami.

Blonde Girl: Her parents didn't kick her out because try to keep Mystic Falls safe.

I knew it! Wait, did she said Mystic Falls? Ally isn't from there.

Blonde Guy: No, they didn't. They kick her out because she is a monster!

A monster?

Brunette Girl: And you are telling me that because I'm a witch. Look yourself you are half vampire and half werewolf. I'm simple a witch you are the monster here.

Half werewolf? Half Vampire? What?

Now I'm super confused, the brunette girl could see it in my eyes.

She didn't care if I was a witness or not and she said something in another language. Ally doesn't know other language.

Brunette Girl: Illuminas eum in ignem! (Light him on fire!)

Just then the blonde guy was burning on fire and the blonde girl took one of the daggers she had in her boots and put him in a sleep, I think.

Austin: What the hell is going on? I had to ask what in bloody hell is going on.

But then I was left alone and I couldn't remember anything.

So I left and went to see Ally. But when I arrived at Sonic Boom was nowhere to be found so I start looking for her at the Mall then I saw Trish talking to two girls they looked familiar but I couldn't remember. Then Dez came to find me and told that If we want to go to the bar that was in front of us but I knew they won't let us in because we were underage so I start thinking that Ally was behaving strange lately but my thoughts were cut by Trish.

Trish: I think I saw Ally but she was completely different and she had British accent. Do you guys want to go to see what's going on?

Dez: I was trying to convince him.

Trish: Did you?

Austin: Guys! I'm here you know.

Dez and Trish: SO?

Austin: You can ask me you know?

Dez: You are coming to the club.

Austin: Okay but if we don't see Ally in there we leaving, promise?

Trish: Whatever! And she grab us and went inside the club just then a guy with the microphone said that everyone in the club had to dance in couples. Then I saw a girl that seemed familiar and also a blonde that she also looked familiar went to the guy and volunteer to dance then they went somewhere and when they come back I saw Ally with that blonde chick! My jaw dropped open.

They started dancing first alone and then she motions her head to a guy with brown hair and badass look. They start dancing really close that make me want to grab Ally and go back to Sonic Boom, who the hell dance like that with a girl? Ally was laughing and enjoying it! I don't know if I know Ally anymore. Then the blonde girl find a red headed guy and start dance normally. After the song ended the brunette guy grab Ally's hand went to the bathrooms. I had a bad feeling for this so I follow them. But my eyes hurt when I saw Ally kissing that guy.

Then he said:

Brunette Guy: I missed you.

She just smiled like he was the most cute thing in the whole world and answered:

Ally: You missed me so much that you will switch your emotions back on?

What emotions? Emotions aren't a light switch!

Brunette Guy: I like it that way.

Ally: I don't.

And she kissed him again. What the hell? I can't take it anymore I took a deep breath and said:

Austin: Ally?

Brunette Guy: What now?

He looked pissed. I'm not going to let you hurt my Ally!

Ally: Ty, calm down.

So his name was Ty, huh? But I asked anyway.

Austin: Who is it?

Tyler: I'm Tyler, Ally's…..drug buddy.

Ally's what? Drug buddy? Ally NEVER has done drugs she told me that, did she lied?

Austin: Drug buddy? Ally is that true?

Ally: Yes.

So she lied. I thought I was her best friend! That she hadn't to lie to! Then a blonde chick came and said:

Blonde Girl: I'm going to handle this. She turned to me and then when I blinked I was alone in the bar.

Because I didn't knew what was going on I went back to Sonic Boom, maybe Ally was there.

When I arrived at Sonic Boom Ally was in her practice room.

Austin: Hey Als! I got big news!

Ally: You got a gig at Virginia!

Austin: Oh! You know? Now was seemed sad.

Ally: Trish told me. OH! MY GOD! Trish and Dez!

Austin: What about them?

Ally: Nothing. Be down in a second okay?

Austin: Okay.

I went down stairs and I saw a man holding Trish and Dez and tell them to forget something.

Austin: Hey! Let them!

Black Headed Guy: Or else?

Austin: I'm going to call the cops!

Black Headed Guy: Okay then. He looked scared.

Then he took his phone and dialed a number.

Austin: Guys are you okay?

Dez: We are fine. Where is Ally?

Austin: In the practice room.

Dez: Okay. He looked really normal. Something isn't right.

Trish: Something is not right.

Austin: You think? Let's follow that guy.

When we follow him we found him sitting in a bench talking to someone.

Black Headed Guy: Caroline I told you Ally will arrange the funeral, she will be at Mystic Falls in ten days. Don't tell Elena we still have to find Siles first and make him mortal and then kill him. That's what Jeremy told me that Bonnie told him in the other side.

Trish: What is he saying?

Austin: I don't know but the name Jeremy reminds me someone. And Mystic Falls is where the gig is going to be.

Trish: What Ally has to do with that?

Austin: Maybe isn't our Ally.

Trish: I don't think you are right. We are going to keep an eye on her all the time even at the trip. Whatever she is hiding we are going to find out!

**Dez POV**

Ally thinks she can cover her tracks. Well she can't.

And how I know that? I'm a hunter send by the most powerful witch that ever lived on Earth and my mission is to not let anyone awake Siles. And Ally and her gang are going to bring chaos in the world!

Ally isn't just a witch. Her family is one of the Witch protectors. Witch protectors are witches or wizards that protect vampires and werewolves, hybrids and other creatures to survive. And that's why she has so much talent with weapons.

I was going to Ally when I bumped on her.

Ally: Sorry Dez.

Dez: It's okay you got a sec?

Ally: You changed.

Dez: Ally, you should be very careful with you magic spells and messing with a Original!

Ally: What? I thought Damon compelled you!

Dez: Damon Salvatore didn't compelled because I'm a hunter and I wear vervain.

Ally: What? You are too dump to be a hunter! No offense though.

Dez: Non taking! I play that I'm dump and you play that you are good.

Ally: I'm good! I'm going to bring Bonnie from the dead.

Dez: You have to find Siles first! And I won't let you!

Ally: Why?

Dez: Because my family swear to Amara that we are not going to leave Siles be awaken!

Ally: But it's the only way! Now Ally was crying. I hug her and tap her back so I could calm her down.

Ally: So now you are the enemy?

Dez: No. Not this time.

Ally: So you are going to help find Siles?

Dez: Of course! And I'm going to keep safe you and your friends and Austin, Trish.

Ally: You know anything about Siles?

Dez: I know everything. You should teleport us to Mystic Falls or we can wait till we go to Mystic Falls.

Ally: You should take your weapons with you.

Dez: So do you!

Ally: Of course. But how are we going to pass them from the guards at the airport?

Dez: Magic. And I was smiling.

Dez: One more thing.

Ally: What?

Dez: You're not a normal witch.

Ally: What do you mean?

Dez: You are a Witch Protected.

Ally: What do you mean?

Dez: every family has a protector in your family is you but you aren't only a protector you are gifted. You are born a Witch, right?

Ally: Yes, my family is witches and wizards.

Dez: They are also warriors aka protectors. And you are a Witch Warrior or Protector. That's why you are gifted with weapons and you have so many.

Ally: I knew deep inside that I'm skilled with weapons.

Dez: Now you should keep it a secret all this from your friends in Mystic Falls and here.

Ally: I know how to keep a secret.

Dez: Yeah! And that outfits are so badass no wonder why Tyler liked you.

Ally: How much you know about me?

Dez: Since you came here.

Ally: Okay then. I really glad I don't have to hide from you.

Dez: I know I killed two vampire that were crazy fans of Austin can you believe it?

Ally: Really? She was laughing!

Then Austin with Trish.

Austin: Hey!

Trish: Ally. Dez.

**Ten Days After: In Mystic Falls.**

**Austin POV**

Dez and Ally have come closer to each other. It's weird every time I turn to look at them, they holding a book and laughing behind it.

It's two days since we arrived at Mystic Falls and Ally and Dez are always at the woods.

Last time I went they met with other people and Ally looked happy. Happier that i have seen her before.

Right now I'm in the woods and Dez with Ally fighting over something that looked really important because they were saying:

Dez: Ally if you are going to protect your friends from a lunatic Wizard you have to know how to use the sword.

Dez seemed too serious almost normal and the look of his eyes were like he had seen things that in his age he shouldn't have seen but when I met Ally's eyes they were broken so broken that if they break one more time she is going to die for ever.

And what did he meant if she wanted to protect us from a lunatic wizard? Wizards aren't really.

Then Ally did something I never believed in my life that Ally would do.

Ally: Okay hand me the sword.

Dez gave it to her and then that black headed guy we saw in Miami showed up like he teleported and said:

Black headed guy: Alison do you want to spar?

I never knew Ally's full name.

Ally: Damon if that sword finds your heart you're dead.

So his name is Damon.

Damon: Ally if you are going to kill Siles or Klaus you should practice with a Vampire.

Vampire? Kill someone? Klaus? Siles?

Dez: Damon you should help her practice with magic not fighting is my thing! I'm a hunter! She is a witch! And you were friends with Bonnie that help her when her parents kick her out?

Ally: You know about that?

Dez: The elders told me to protect you from Siles and then Klaus but I saw you light him up.

Damon: You did?

Ally: Yeah! And Rebeakah stab him! Her brother!

Rebeakah: I broke the promise.

Kol: Always and Forever!

Ally, Damon, Rebeakah, Dez: KOL?

Kol: Ally my darling! He hug her.

Kol: Big sister. Damon. Dez! I have to see you since you killed those vampire that capture me.

Damon: You save him?

Ally: Guys! Can we go to the Grill?

Rebeakah: Guys! The funeral!

Kol: Who died?

Ally: Um…do you remember?

Kol: No.

Damon: You saw Bonnie's body.

Kol: Wait…what happened?

Rebeakah: Um…you saw Bonnie's dead body the night the wall of the other side was down.

Ally: Wait. How you are here and not dead?

Kol: a Witch brought me back I wanted to see Bonnie but she is dead. I can't believe it.

Ally Hug him and said:

Ally: I'm sorry.

I don't know what is going on in this town but I'm about to find out!

**_WOW! What do you think will happen when Austin finds out Ally's past?_**

**_Did you like it? Please tell me in your reviews!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
